1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function product (MFP), and more specifically, to an MFP capable of detecting a slope of a second functional machine installed above a first functional machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-function products (MFPs) integrate various functions of typical functional machines together, such as printing, scanning, facsimile, and copy machines, so that both the cost of purchasing functional machines separately and the required storage space are reduced. MFPs have become mainstream in the market, with placement in schools, classrooms, family households, and studios, and are broadly used as an output device in today's information-oriented society.
Since an MFP is an integration of functional machines for various purposes, there are a variety of possible combinations. While operating some functions or replacing spare parts, there is an inevitable need to lift up a part of the MFP from another part of the MFP. In this situation, several specific functions cannot operate normally, causing low quality of products and possible damage to the internal parts. This is due to a lack of a security switch to prevent invalid operation, such as operating the machine before returning the lifted part to the original position.